La profundidad del deseo
by Rin Kamelot
Summary: —Ashayam, tranquilízate, debes descansar —murmuró Spock con un tono de voz suave y delicado. Ya había escuchado esa frase antes, salida de los labios de Spock con la misma entonación. Pero no iba dirigida a mí, si no a Uhura. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando! ¿Que era real?


**Autora:** Rin Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:** Star trek no me pertenece, simplemente desvarió sobre un romance entre los personajes y decido compartirlo con los demás

 **Advertencia:** relación hombre x hombre, angustia.

 **Notas:**

¡Viva México! y… ¡Feliz día Spirk!

Quería compartirles esta historia para celebrar el día Spirk, pero desafortunadamente este mes fue súper ajetreado, ya que acabe mi tesis, que afortunadamente ya fue aprobada y ya solo quedan tramites y correcciones y a que en mi trabajo este mes se asistirá a un congreso y debía hacer el diseño de la papelería y demás cosas que se iban a presentar y usar, lo que me impidió terminar el fic.

Pero no quería dejar pasar este día sin compartirles nada, lo que me lleva a compartirles lo que llevaba de la historia, tengo en mente que sea un fic corto, originalmente lo contemplaba como un one shot, pero en vista de las circunstancias no duden que esto puede cambiar.

Por cierto esta historia tiene la maldición de los ladrones, por lo que si estás pensando en usar esta historia como tuya, piénsalo dos veces.

* * *

 **La profundidad del deseo**

 **.**

Maldición, ¿cómo es que había sido tan estúpido? Solo yo consideraba una buena idea meterme en una cueva para buscar refugio. Jadee buscando introducir aire a mis doloridos pulmones, mientras observaba la inmensa oscuridad que me envolvía y trataba de decidir hacia qué dirección podría ponerme a salvo.

Debía esperarme un giro de acontecimientos como éste.

Una sencilla misión de toma de muestras en el planeta clase M Oesed, era demasiado buena para ser verdad. ¿Cuando hemos tenido una misión sencilla?

Se suponía que no había vida inteligente…, bueno, con dos miembros del equipo de exploración muertos, una emboscada en la que Spock y yo fuimos separados, quedaba demostrado que lo de "sin vida inteligente" era totalmente erróneo.

Suspiré. Ponerme a quejarme no me ayudaría en nada a salir del mal embrollo.

Tantee en las paredes rocosas buscando alguna grieta que tuviera corrientes de aire, de esa manera podría localizar alguna posible salida. Había intentado comunicarme con la Enterprise, pero el comunicador no me daba señal alguna.

A mi espalda escuché el extraño sonido de chasquidos que esos seres empleaban para comunicarse. No había tenido mucho tiempo para contemplarlos mientras nos atacaban por sorpresa, pero hasta donde había alcanzado a ver, parecía que era una especie insectoide.

Con el mayor sigilo empecé a alejarme de la zona. Lo que menos necesitaba era un combate a ciegas con una de esas cosas y usar el phaser sin saber a que apuntaba tampoco era una opción.

Apenas había dado unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando fui apresado por la espalda. Debía soltarme rápidamente si quería tener una oportunidad, aun recordaba como el alférez Newt había caído presa del férreo agarre de estas cosas. Pero la jodida cosa me tenía completamente atrapado entre sus extremidades, un fuerte dolor me recorrió por completo, haciéndome perder la conciencia.

Esperaba que Spock me encontrara pronto, o por lo menos él lograra escapar…

* * *

Alguien estaba golpeando suavemente mis mejillas.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, todo era demasiado luminoso. Tardé algunos segundos en ajustar mi vista. Ya no estaba en la cueva, al parecer estaba en alguna especie de recámara. Traté de incorporarme pero una mano en medio de mi pecho me lo impidió.

—Tranquilo, debes reposar, Jim —reconocí de inmediato la grave voz de Spock, relajándome en el acto. Si él estaba conmigo, significaba que nos habían rescatado.

Mi cabeza punzaba adolorida. Llevé una de mis manos a mi frente para masajear mis sienes. Quejidos dolorosos brotaron de entre mis labios. Unos largos dedos sostuvieron mis muñecas y alejaron mis manos de mi rostro.

—Recibiste un fuerte impacto al caer. —me explicó —He llamado a Leonard, no tardará en llegar para revisar la gravedad del mismo.

—¿Qué pasó, señor Spock? ¿Cómo logró encontrarme? ¿Y las criaturas? —pregunté arrolladoramente.

—Jim, no comprendo de que estás hablando— me miró fijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Hablo sobre el planeta Oesed y su nada amigable civilización o lo que sea que fueran esas cosas —Spock seguía mirándome confundido, o eso creía yo. No es como si se pudiera sacar mucha información de un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Malditos vulcanos y sus caras inexpresivas— ¿Ya sabes, la misión para toma de muestras? —reiteré.

—Jim, no tengo conocimiento de ningún planeta registrado bajo ese nombre y no comprendo el motivo por el que hables de ese tema en este momento. Aunque el que mantengas una conversación más o menos coherente me indica que el daño que sufriste puede no ser grave.

Bufé fastidiado. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera de qué le estaba hablando?

—Entonces, señor Spock, ¿puede explicarme la situación actual?

—Por supuesto —respondió inmediatamente—Te comenté que debíamos llamar a un ingeniero o al señor Scott para que nos ayudara a reemplazar uno de los paneles de luz del techo que estaba teniendo un mal funcionamiento, y a pesar de mis protestas de que dejáramos a un especialista arreglarlo, insististe en que tú podrías hacerlo por tu cuenta y que no necesitábamos molestar a nadie —Hizo una pausa y me miró como si estuviera diciéndome en la cara "te lo dije" a su vulcana manera— Me retiré a realizar mi meditación matutina, cuando escuché un fuerte ruido procedente de la sala, vine a analizar la fuente del ruido y te encontré en el suelo. Asumo que resbalaste de la escalera que precariamente acomodaste mientras reemplazabas el panel.

Eso sonaba tan plausible, algo que yo en verdad diría y haría.

Pero todo se había sentido tan real… ¿en verdad todo había sido solo una alucinación?

El golpe parecía reafirmar lo que Spock me había dicho, y Spock jamás me mentiría con algo así. Los vulcanos no mienten.

Por lo que a pesar de mis dudas decidí creerle.

—No recuerdo nada de eso —comenté mientras volvía a tentar la parte de mi cabeza que dolía.

—Llamaré de nuevo a Leonard para que apresure su llegada y revise tu herida a la brevedad.

—He tenido peores días, señor Spock —Como cuando un vulcano furioso casi me asfixia en el puente—, sólo me di un golpe en la cabeza y tuve al parecer una pesadilla muy realista, no es nada del otro mundo, ni que no haya sucedido antes —miré más minuciosamente el lugar, parecía la recámara de algún apartamento—Maldición, ni siquiera sé dónde demonios se supone que estamos.

El vulcano frunció aun más su ceño. Parecía algo desconcertado.

—Jim, estamos de permiso en Yorktown, ya que la misión de cinco años terminó exitosamente y esperamos que terminen las reformas en la nave para partir en otra misión de exploración.

Miré desconcertado a Spock. ¿Ya habíamos terminado le misión?

Nada de eso cuadraba en mi mente, si no mal recordaba teníamos unos cuantos meses de haber retomado la misión después de lo de Krall. Por lo que nos faltaban más de dos años para terminarla.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿En verdad esto era real?

Mi cabeza volvió a punzar dolorosamente. Spock me sostuvo por los hombros y me encaminó fuera del cuarto a lo que parecía ser una sala y me recostó sobre un mullido sillón.

—Ashayam, tranquilízate, debes descansar —murmuró Spock con un tono de voz suave y delicado. Ya había escuchado esa frase antes, salida de los labios de Spock con la misma entonación. Pero no iba dirigida a mí, si no a Uhura.

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Me incorporé de golpe y me alejé de sus cálidos dedos. Ignore la punzada de dolor que me castigo por mi acción.

Algo en verdad estaba jodidamente mal aquí. Spock no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía.

—Spock, aclaremos las cosas —le exigí con mi más autoritario tono de capitán— Por lo que entiendo y ya me has aclarado, estamos de permiso en la Yorktwon, ¿es así?

—Es correcto —respondió, mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual

—Nuestra misión de cinco años en espacio no explorado, terminó.

—Es correcto —volvió a responder.

—Me caí tratando de cambiar un puto panel de luz.

—Es correcto.

Tragué saliva preparando minuciosamente mis siguientes palabras. Sabía que sonaría como un demente en cuanto dejara salir mi siguiente pregunta de mis labios, pero era lo único que sonaba lógico en mi mente y que explicaba la actitud de Spock hacia mí en los últimos minutos.

—¿Estamos saliendo juntos o algo así? Ya sabes, ¿románticamente?—murmuré.

—Es incorrecto.

El ligero alivio y dolor que esa frase causó me aturdió por unos instantes. Hacía mucho tiempo que me había dado cuenta de mi interés más allá de lo normal hacia Spock, pero el verlo tan feliz con Uhura había hecho que decidiera guardarme mis sentimientos y ser solo su mejor amigo.

Pero toda esta situación y el llamándome de esa manera me había dado un atisbo de esperanza de que tal vez él y yo si pudiéramos estar juntos.

—No estamos saliendo juntos, nosotros estamos vinculados —aclaró.

Mis neuronas se fueron de paseo por algunos minutos. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo lo que yo creo que está diciendo?

—Espera, ¿qué no es eso el matrimonio vulcano? —¿Esto en verdad estaba pasando?

—Afirmativo.


End file.
